Bleed
by Lee Shikuni
Summary: Suga selalu sial jika si PARK JI MIN itu berteriak. Pertama gelas kumurnya, kedua bibirnya. Tuh kan, jadi luka. Ji Min harus tanggung jawab, tentu./Bad Summary/MinYoon/Yaoi FanFic! DLDR! RnR, please...


**Title: Bleed**

 **Author: Lee Shikuni**

 **Archip: Yaoi, Ficlet, T**

 **Cast:**

 **-Min Yoon Gi a.k.a Suga (BTS)**

 **-Park Ji Min (BTS)**

 **-And OC**

 **Warning: Typo(s), kependekan, Yaoi Fanfic! Pair: MinSuga Couple, DLDR! RnR, please...**

 **A/n: Ide-nya... agak menjijikkan. Tapi... baca aja, deh. Shi gak mau jelasin. Takut mood bacanya tiba-tiba ilang. Happy reading~**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Suga membuka matanya. Menguceknya sebentar hanya untuk mendapati jam menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Nanti siang baru ada jadwal. Dilihatnya ranjang seberang, Jin sudah lenyap bersembunyi dibalik bilik dapur, pasti. Jadi Suga dengan malas juga setengah hati berjalan menuju kamar mandi di kamarnya. Semoga kepalanya tidak terantuk apapun dengan cara berjalan dengan mata (setengah) terpejam.

Suga menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Saat hendak kumur-kumur ia melihat gelas kumurnya, lalu mengernyit. Sejak kapan gelas kumurnya memiliki celah tajam seperti ini? Agak lama mengingat, Suga berdecak saat ingat bahwa ia menjatuhkannya tadi malam. Karena... ah! Ji Min berteriak memanggil namanya. Ia terkejut dan menjatuhkannya. Membuat gelas itu cacat sekarang. Tapi... ia tetap terpaksa memakai yang ini dulu sebelum membeli yang baru.

Saat hendak berkumur...

"Suga Hyung!"

SRET!

Suga meringis sekaligus terkejut. Lihat apa akibat dari teriakan tak berguna itu?

"Jangan berteriak Ji Min babbo!" seru Suga dalam kamar mandi. Hening. Tak ada jawaban dan Suga kembali melihat pantulan dirinya dengan lekat.

Bibir. Bibirnya jadi korban kedua karena teriakan Ji Min setelah gelas kumurnya. Bibirnya berdarah karena tergores bagian tajam bekas pecahan itu.

* * *

Ji Min menunduk cepat-cepat saat mendengar pintu kamar mandi di kamar JinSuga terbuka. Ji Min berdiri beberapa meter di depan pintu kamar mandi itu. Menunduk menutupi rasa takutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Suga ketus.

"Sarapan sudah siap." jawab Ji Min masih menunduk. Suga jadi mengikuti arah pandang Ji Min, lalu beralih pada kepala namja di depannya kembali.

"Oh." beo Suga singkat. Ji Min mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Hyung tidak-" Ji Min menggantungkan kalimatnya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Tidak apa?" tanya Suga heran.

"Bibirmu kenapa, Hyung?" tanya Ji Min sembari menunjuk bibir Suga yang mengeluarkan darah. Suga jadi agak gelagapan.

"Bibirku terluka karena terkena celah tajam bekas pecahan kemarin. Gelas kumurnya terjatuh dan pecah karena teriakanmu. Dan sekarang juga begitu. Berhenti berteriak seperti itu. Kau membuatku terkejut. Apa berdarah lagi?" jelas Suga dengan gerakan tangan akan menghapus darahnya. Sayangnya, ditahan Ji Min.

"Sebentar." ucap Ji Min tiba-tiba.

Lalu mendekatkan dirinya pada Suga, membuat Suga diam seketika. Ji Min terus mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengeluarkan lidahnya.

SLURP!

Ji Min mengecap cairan berbau karat yang hampir menetes dari bibir Suga. Lalu kembali melakukannya berulang-ulang. Bibir Suga bergetar. Ji Min gemas sendiri karena darahnya tak juga berhenti keluar. Padahal sepertinya tidak terlalu dalam. Ah, walau bagaimana pun ini salahnya. Ia harus tanggung jawab.

Ji Min beralih menghisap bibir bawah Suga agar darahnya berhenti mengalir. Agak ingin tertawa saat dirasa bibir Suga bergetar, tapi ternyata mata Suga sudah tertutup. Menikmati, eh?

Ji Min terus melakukannya hingga ntah kemasukkan setan apa Suga malah membalas acara mengobati-bibir-Suga-ala-Ji Min. Ji Min agak terkejut, tapi tetap melayani respon Suga. Mungkin... hitung-hitung morning kiss dari kekasih galaknya ini.

Ji Min melumat bibir Suga. Sekali-kali Suga meringis karena lukanya. Ji Min jadi lebih fokus pada bibir bawah Suga yang terluka. Menjilat dan menghisap. Terus seperti itu hingga menghasilkan lenguhan indah dari bibir Rapper ini.

Ji Min menjauhkan dirinya saat dirasa bibir itu tak lagi mengeluarkan cairan menyakitkan di lukanya. Semburat merah terlukis jelas di wajah Suga.

"Nah, sudah sembuh. Mianh. Kajja sarapan, Hyung." ajak Ji Min tanpa dosa dengan memarik pergelangan tangan Suga menuju meja makan tanpa menghiraukan wajah Suga yang mungkin saja 'demam'.

 **AUTHOR POV END**

 **~The End~**

 **A/n: Shi gak tanggung jawab. #bohongdeng Review, please... ^^**


End file.
